fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Gin Kai
Gin Kai is a Legal mage of Fairy Tail. Gin is also the Take Over Mage. Gin is the core and primary member of Team Fairy Soul as he was a member of both Team Soul and Team windbeast. Fairy Soul was created when both teams joined together. Gin takes on the role of group leader most of the time without intending to do so. Gin Feels that groups don't need a leader but someone who leads the fight from the frontlines. Gin is currently the 10th strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Appearance Gin has medium length silver hair paired with blood red iris eyes. He's got a decent fit build with muscle. Gin is always seen with his Black Trench coat opened up to reveal the red shirt he usually wears under it. Gin's Guild crest is on his chest over the solar plexus. After joining Fairy Tail Gin has received his first battle scar a long blade cut on his left side near the hip. Personality Gin is somewhat shy around those he doesn't know, secretly fearing whether they will accept him despite his past should they find out. Gin is usually energetic and mild. Gin is modest and believes in good morals. Gin has a paranoia with blood especially if it gets on his hands. He'll freak out and go try to wash his hands even if they are clean, this stems back to his earlier childhood, a trauma that he's never gotten over. One of Gin's other fears is becoming lost in his power, something he hasn't told anyone is he's secretly starting to enjoy the power he has. This Scares Gin as he fears it could lead to loss of control over his beast. Gin currently has a split persona inside him that holds the image of his beast. This Beast has been Named Mao. Mao is Gin's beast and occasionally takes over the body every now and then for a bit of fun. While Mao is in control he can release his full ability in Gin's body, this obviously is not good for Gin's health and Gin suffers when ever Mao uses powers. Mao only does this though when Gin's life is in danger as if Gin dies, so does Mao. As Gin continues to grow and develop his power and skills with the Beast's abilities, Mao will slowly fade away until Gin and Mao eventually merge at S-class if Gin ever reaches S-class level. History Gin Kai was born in a small village on the outskirts of Fiore. His mother died during childbirth, his father, unable to continue on without his wife, left Gin as a baby at a church Orphanage. His Father then disappeared and was never heard from again. thus it is unknown that Gin's father is alive or not. Over the first 10 years of his life Gin grew up with many other orphans becoming friends with them and adoring the Nun who was in a sense, like a mother to him. One night a Hybrid Werewolf with large black wings and silver fur rampaged through Gin's village destroying buildings and killing whatever got in its way. The beast made it to the orphanage and in front of Gin, it tore the Nun who had been a mother to him apart into a bloody mess. Gin's emotions went through the roof as his magical powers awakened, rushing to attempt to save his already dead caretaker He comes into contact with the beast and copies and absorbs its abilities. Unable to handle the over powering magic Gin loses control as he becomes the beast itself and finishes rampaging through the village. The Next morning Gin wakes up laying in the middle of the street half naked and covered in blood, quickly realizing it's not his blood, his trauma begins. Unable to coop with what he did Gin retreats into the wilderness where he learns basic survival skills and beast like instincts as well as beast like habits. As Gin grows he is afraid to use his magic powers because he fears losing control again. Over the next 10 years living in the forests he's forced to use it several times in fights with vicious wild animals thus developing his beast battle stance. Eventually Gin Learns about a famous Wizards guild, Fairy Tail. Thus Gin's real story begins... Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take-Over Magic Gin controls one and only one beast despite the new Take-over rules, As Gin's beast was originally designed around the original rules Gin's beast shall remain his only beast. Reaching a tier level for him is like taking off a power limitor as Gin becomes stronger and able to withstand his beast's powers. Gin's Beast: Hybrid Werewolf, this creature is a bizarre form of werewolf with the ironic color of its fur coat being the color of its greatest weakness, Silver fur. It stands about 10 feet tall and is highly acrobatic as well as beastly in combat. Its large muscular build gives it great endurance as well as powerful arm strengh capable of breaking trees apart with a single punch. It's powerful Legs and feet give it the ability to run at inhuman speeds with barely any noise while at the same time being able to leap vast distances a normal human couldn't. Its hands are an interesting feature as this beast can launch a slash made purely of Magical energy capable of cutting down small forests at higher levels. Another interesting trait of this beast is its sonic voice, its roar can literally release a wall of sound capable of knocking a grown adult over. Its howl can be heard for miles and echo. Lastly are the giant pair of bat like wings attached to the back allowing this creature to fly if it desires. Theories state that this type of creature was an experiment created by a dark Guild that combined the dna of a mage, wolf and bat. At about Tier 5-6 Gin has been able to see and speak with the beast he controls within himself, through this Gin trains himself and has learned the energy his claws can release is Lunar magic, or lunar energy. Gin's Fight style: Gin Fights pretty much like a humanoid beast. He can fight on two legs as well as fight on all fours, usually only when his Beast gauntlets are active. He often imitates how his beast would move, obviously til he reaches Full body Take-Over Gin will be unable to fight as effectively as the Beast can. Gin has learned a martial Arts Technique called the Far fist. It was a step towards learning one of his beast's techniques. This does not use magical energy and Gin can use it freely. Tier 1: Gin is able to use Beast Gauntlets Take -over, this transforms his hands into the hands of his beast. (Not the full arm, just the hand)) Gin gains the special power Beast Slash. Gin can only use one Beast Slash per day at this level. Tier 2: Beast Slash learned. Gin is now capable of performing two full burst slashes a day before losing all his magic power for the day. Gin can now regulate the amount of power put into his slash to make it as small as a scratch or as powerful as a Katana cutting through rock like butter. Tier 3: Gin can now release three full powered Beast slashes. Has learned how to make the Beast Slash stay on his claws like an extended slash as well as learning how to make the blades sharp or blunt. Gin developed this to avoid killing targets after being scolded by Tsukuyo for attempting to kill a 20 foot crab during a job. Tier 4: Gin can use up to four grand beast slashes. Tier 5:Gin Gains a new partial at this Tier, Beast Arms. Gin can Use Take over on an entire arm. At Tier 5 only one arm can transform, The Beast arm grants gin the ability of Beast Strength. This increases the power of his Physical hits with the arm that's transformed. This also makes Gin's wrist capable of withstanding his Beast Blade Bokken Smash as well as allow Gin's regular Beast blades to cut through metal like butter. Also Gin gains a fifth Beast Slash slot. Technique learned: Lunar Beast Magic:Beast Fist Tier 6:Gin gains 6 shots and learns Lunar Beast magic:Whip claw ~gains a power surge to tier 10~ Tier 10: Gin gains a new partial for his beast. Beast Greaves(Beast Legs) This grants Gin two abilities of the same nature, Stealth Speed and Stealth jump. Basically mean's Gin's running speed is increased and his jumping ability is increased. Techniques learned through training: Lunar Beast magic:Flying Beast Fist, Lunar Beast Magic:Phantom Beast Fist((More to be announced after Gin undergoes training at tier 10)) Techniques Lunar Beast Slash: a full burst of energy laced on Gin's claws flung at the target in a slashing motion. The energy forms sharp sickle like blades for each claw. The Blades are made of pure magical energy. Double Lunar Beast Slash: Gin throws two beast slashes at the same time, either in an x slash or one right after the other. This uses two of Gin's limits Slashes which increase by 1 at every tier level. Lunar Beast Slash; Bokken Style: Gin's beast slash except the sickles become thick and blunt like a Bokken(wooden sword) The force behind this slash differs depending on what Gin's trying to hit. At full power it can dent metal like dough. Uses 1 beast Slash Lunar Beast Scratch: A beast slash with so little energy in it that it only scratches the target, the force can still knock the target off balance depending on the build. Uses one fifth of a beast slash Lunar Beast Blades: Gin's beast slash remains on the claws and Gin can slash with them like extended claws up to 6 feet in total length at full power. Its called Beast blade because the extended claws appear like sword blades. Uses one Beast slash Lunar Beast Blades; Bokken Smash: Gin 's beast blades once again become like bokken as he swings them. This attack tends to strain Gin's wrist as he is now. Uses one beast slash Lunar Beast magic: Beast Fist: Gin can focus Lunar energy into his fist which explodes on impact after a punch connects. This has a kick to it like a shotgun, until Gin gain's Beast armor(Beast body) Gin's shoulder would become more sore with each use. This technique cannot be used without the full arm or Gin can severely damage his arm from the impact. Using this with the beast arm increases the punch strength which is already strong enough to dent a 2 foot solid steel door. The Beast fist uses one slash. Lunar Beast Magic; Beast Whip Claws: Gin's claw extension technique evolves further, now he can make the extensions whip like, this can be used in combination with Gin's beast fist technique to increase the damage output by flinging the whips at the target to entangle them then yank them towards Gin's fist, or a stationary target would launch Gin himself at the target with his beast arm's beast strength effect. This uses One beast slash. Lunar Beast Magic; Flying Beast Fist: Gin's Beast fist is taken to the next level, Gin can now fling his punch up to 15 yards from his position like a missile. 15 yards with high accuracy with both his hands. This uses one Slash per shot. Lunar Beast Magic; Phantom Beast Fist: This is a version of the far fist technique using the Lunar magic of the beast. This technique is like the flying fist but instead can phase through objects until it reaches its intended point of impact. Thus the name Phantom. This is a move that can be used to literally punch through his comrades without harming them and perhaps hit the enemy on the other side of comrade. This uses One slash. Equipment Phoenix Trench Coat: After his trench coat was burned off twice due to fire Magic, Gin has now acquired the Phoenix Trench Coat. This coat has no effect on Gin's abilities. This Coat is Fire resistant, not invincible to burning but it takes alot of flame to burn it. When the coat eventually burns up, the Phoenix Lacrima and the equip piece its attach to remain intact, If The person holding this lacrima puts it in a pile of ashes a new coat would form from them in a burst of flame. ((The ashes do not have to be from the coat itself, this ability can only be used once per day.)) Relationships Solis Lune: One of Gin's Rivals, Gin also see's Solis as someone who could possibly be his best friend as Solis has help Gin over come his fears. Izuru: Another Rival of Gin's. Gin has a jealousy over Izuru's relationship with Jade. Tsukuyo: The Guild's Master and an acquaintance in the guild so far. Gin was rushed to the hospital once by Tsukuyo after taking a bad sword wound to the side. Tsukuyo also took Gin and Jade on an S-class job. Gin respects Tsukuyo and fears her power at the same time. Taenos: Gin's Teammate in Team Fairy Soul. Gin and Taenos have had a sparring match, after which the two just seemed to become good buddies thus forming Team Wind Beast. Later on Gin made a team with Jade called Team Soul, Team Wind beast and Team Soul merged to form Team Fairy Soul, which consist of Gin Kai, Jade Hunter, Taenos and Kenny. Jade: A female in the Fairy Tail Guild that Gin refers to as "Princess" due to all the attention she seems to get. Gin has a growing crush on Jade, but isn't fully aware of it yet. Despite this he views Jade as a Friend and is willing to risk his life to make her happy even if she isn't aware of it. Jade Refers to Gin as "Staircase boy" as Gin was talking about falling down some stairs before Jade knew his name. Jade and Gin eventually formed Team Fairy Soul by fusing Gin's former team Wind beast with team Soul. Jade is the Second member of Fairy Soul and is usually the brains. Yue Exonar: A female Mage that Gin has become acquainted with, Gin likes to tease this shy girl. After a job gone bad, Gin feels bad that he was unable to protect Yue and now remembers the incident every time his team goes into battle. Kenny Luxs: The Fourth Member of Team Fairy Soul and a battle craving Lightning user. Gin doesn't know him well yet but notices Kenny likes his Whiskey. Trivia Quotes In response to Reizo's continuous attempts to train while injured. - "Anyone know where we can find some good quality rope? I think we may need to tie this one down for a few days..." In response top Jade snapping at Gin's greeting. - "Oh *beep*tastic, out of the frying pan and into the fire. What did I walk into now..." In response to Jade asking for Gin's name. - "Its Gin, Gin Kai, don't you forget it Princess...." Realising his coat got destroyed. - "Oh crap, I almost forgot.... the bitch burned my favorite trench coat...." Conversation with Reizo. Gin:"Oh yeah I do remember my attacker was female and used auditory magic and a greatsword." Reizo:"Auditory? What an Auditory? Does it taste good?" Gin:"means she would say something and fire would come out of her mouth." Reizo: ".....so by eating auditory, you can spit fire?" In response to the above conversation with Reizo. - "Yes Reizo, you eat Auditory and you spit fire." In response to Reizo ask what a pervert is. _ "Reizo did you know Pervert is edible." in response to Remmi le 'fay spitting fire at Gin as he runs away. - "DAM YOU BITCH!!!! I JUST BOUGHT THIS COAT!!!!!!" Sulking about his coat and injury. - "Why does this always happen to me and my coat..." Gin teasing Yue Exonar. - "Steal any interesting flowers today?" Running after Jade after having Onyx look at his back. - "Geez Princess, ....Onyx is so going to kill me...." Still chasing Jade. - "Fine Princess but I'm coming with, Not Optional Princess!" Finally catching up to Jade in east forest, Jade is looking for rocks in a pond. - "So if you can't rely on human, your going to rely on rocks?" In response to Jade telling gin she's looking for a specific rock named bob. - "uh, Bob? Who's Bob? Whats he look like?" - gin proceeds to help look by pulling out two rocks. "Is this Bob? How about this one?" Receiving a Hug from Jade while he still has a bad burn on his back. "Ow, Ow, Ow! Watch the Burns, Watch the Burns!" After dramatic seen of Jade crying and Gin comforting her, Gin learns that finding Bob was no longer needed. Tossing the two rocks. - "So I can Toss Rocky and Bullwinkle then?" In response to Solis showing up out of the blue. - "Oi, Solis, Do I have to Punch you again?" In response to Solis telling Gin and Jade that he's marching off to his death to protect them. - "Those who cave into their fears are trash, Those who abandon their friend because of those fears, are even lower than trash." Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Pro Tips Category:Help